Spowiedź
by Mamcycki
Summary: Nie każdy jest zadowolony z fenomenu, jakim jest seria o młodym czarodzieju. Bojówki w postaci zakonnic i zbuntowany Bóg we własnej osobie. Spowiedź to niebezpieczny sport...


Wielkanoc. Co za kretyn wymyślił to święto? Albo inaczej – co za kretyn wymyślił te wszystkie idiotyzmy z nim związane – generalne porządki w domu (o niczym innym nie marzę jak świętować poprzez mycie okien i szorowanie brudu za szafami), łażenie codziennie do kościoła, święcenie badyli i strojenie wszystkiego idiotycznymi kurczakami i stawianie wszędzie czekoladowych królików, których i tak nie można zjeść – „bo są na święta". I w ogóle niczego nie można jeść – kilka dni przed Wielkanocą stoi się w kilometrowych kolejkach w zatłoczonych supermarketach, kupuje się mnóstwo smakołyków, na widok których ślinka cieknie, ale i tak w samą świąteczną niedzielę żre się jajka w takich ilościach, że chce się od tego rzygać, później na obiad wcina się „świąteczny" żurek. A cukierki czekają, bo „jutro też są święta, nie wszystko na raz". No i człowiek idzie wkurwiony spać i wkurwia się, kiedy budzi go fontanna zimnej wody. I oto esencja świąt. Cukierki idą dla osoby, która funduje brutalną pobudkę. Taki urok tych całych zasranych świąt.

A wspominałam już, że trzeba chodzić codziennie do kościoła? Wielka odmiana dla osoby, która zapytana o to, kiedy była tam ostatnio, robi minę osoby, której IQ równa się zeru. Corocznie mama mnie tam zaciąga. Nie ma wtedy szans na zwianie, bo idzie tam ze mną. Nie mam też szans na wymiganie się od tej przykrej konieczności, bo przy całym tym świątecznym wkurwieniu, brakuje mi już sił na kłótnie.

I niekonieczność odbębnienia kilku mszy i nabożeństw jest w tym najgorsza. Najgorsza jest spowiedź. Raz w roku trzeba. Mamuśka patrzy. Zatem wzdychając ciężko, ustawiam się w ogonku. A właściwie w wężowej, poskręcanej serpentynie ciągnącej się przez cały kościół. Godzina do mszy. Stoję w kolejce i podziwiam architekturę wnętrza kościoła. Najpierw skupiam się na ołtarzu głównym. To marmurowy stół przykryty białym obrusem, za nim widać wielki obraz Matki Boskiej ze wzrokiem wpatrzonym w niebo. Jej wyraz twarzy miał bodajże sugerować uwielbienie. Jak dla mnie zdecydowanie bardziej przypomina zeza. Obraz obramowany jest figurami aniołów, którym również przydałyby się okulary korekcyjne. To centrum kościoła odwraca uwagę od białych ścian, których jedyną ozdobą są obrazki z drogą krzyżową wykonane przez artystę, którego rodzice również zdecydowanie zaniedbali korektę wzroku swojego dziecka. Szybko nudzi mnie też podziwianie pęknięć na ścianach, więc skupiam się na kontemplowaniu ludzi. Przeważają osoby starsze i dzieciaki z podstawówki. Wśród nich rozpoznaję kilku tegorocznych „komunistów". Ja kiedy byłam po Pierwszej Komunii na pewno nie byłam takim kurduplem jak oni, myślę sobie.

Nagle zauważam, że kolejka niebezpiecznie się skróciła i jestem coraz bliżej drewnianej budki. Przede mną stoi zaledwie pięć osób. No to czas przypomnieć sobie grzechy. Jednak w tym momencie zamiast zrobić rachunek sumienia, próbuję sobie przypomnieć stały repertuar. Jak to szło? „Wielkieś mi uczyniła pustki w domu moim, moja droga Orszulo tym zniknieniem swoim." Nie, to nie to.

Puk, puk.

Kolejka skróciła się o jeszcze jedną osobę. W przypływie nagłej uprzejmości postanowiłam przepuścić przed siebie parę staruszków, co przyjęli z uśmiechem. Moja mama zerka na mnie. Czując jej ponaglający wzrok na sobie, ponownie zaczęłam wygrzebywać w pamięci rzeczy, które znałam na pamięć. „Litwo, ojczyzno moja…" Nie, to też nie to.

Spojrzałam na zegarek. Zostało piętnaście minut do mszy. Może mi się uda i spowiedź mnie ominie?

„Państwo Dursleyowie z pod numeru czwartego przy Privet Drive cztery mogli z dumą stwierdzić, że są całkowicie normalni…"

Cholera, to też nie to. Martuś, wytęż trochę mózg…

– Co pan robił z tą kozą?! – rozległo się nagle z konfesjonału. Ludzie stłoczeni w ławkach uśmiechali się z perwersyjną satysfakcją. Ja jednak postanowiłam, że muszę nieco ocenzurować swój stały repertuar grzechów.

Kiedy parę minut później zobaczyłam młodego nieszczęśnika, który cały czerwony na twarzy wyszedł z konfesjonału, przypomniało mi się jak to szło. „Kłamię, kłócę się z siostrą, nie karmię rybek…"

Trzy minuty do mszy i jedna osoba przede mną. A może, może…

Puk, puk.

No to nadszedł na mnie czas. Trudno. No przecież ten facet z fioletową szmatą na szyi nie wrzuci mnie do piekła. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i ruszyłam do konfesjonału.

Uklękłam.

– W imię Ojca i Syna…

– Nie ma czasu! – wrzasnął ksiądz. – Do rzeczy! Imię i nazwisko?

– Eee… - Przez kraty mignęło mi, że ksiądz trzyma w rękach długopis i kartkę na podkładce do notowania.

– Nazwisko! – jeśli można tak powiedzieć, to wrzasnął szeptem.

– Bożena Wojciechowska. – Nie jestem głupia. Jak biskup czy inny arcymądrala potrzebuje moich grzechów do swoich statystyk, to niech lepiej na przyszłość zaopatrzy się w anonimowe ankiety.

– A zatem kłamiemy, tak? Dobrze. – Zaczął notować na swojej podkładce, mrucząc przy tym pod nosem. – Marta P. Winna. – Przywalił pieczątkę. – Kłamstwo. – Odhaczył zamaszyście na swojej kartce.

– Ale… - próbowałam się bronić.

– Palisz?

– Nie – odparłam szybko.

– Pijesz?

– Nie! – Miałam nadzieję, że z nerwów nie zwrócę tego piwa, które wypiłam tuż przed mszą.

– A może… Harry Potter? – Przybliżył się do mnie tak, że jego czoło odbiło się na kratach konfesjonału. W jego oczach palił się ogień.

Zawahałam się z odpowiedzią zbyt długo.

– Mam cię! – wrzasnął. Tym razem nie szeptem. Wyciągnął rękę zza barierki i złapał mnie gwałtownie za bluzkę, równocześnie drugą ręką przycisnął jakiś guzik. W całym kościele rozdzwonił się alarm. Dźwięk był tak przenikliwy, że wszyscy zebrani wierni natychmiast rozbiegli się ku wyjściom. Z pomiędzy nich rozpychając się łokciami wybiegły zakonnice. Nim je zobaczyłam, usłyszałam bieg ciężkich butów. W chwilę później ujrzałam je – miały na policzkach wymalowane czarne krzyże, a w oczach rządzę mordu. Nim zdążyłam się zorientować, powaliły mnie na posadzkę i skuły kajdankami ręce na plecach. Następnie jedna z nich chwyciła brutalnie za rękaw i poprowadziła do zakrystii. A właściwie kopniakiem wepchnęła do środka, tak, że znów wylądowałam twarzą na posadzce.

Kiedy powoli podniosłam głowę, zobaczyłam poświatę, tak jasną, że natychmiast spuściłam wzrok. Poskutkowało to bolesnym przywaleniem nosem o podłogę. Zmrużyłam załzawione oczy. Po chwili zauważyłam, że poświata zniknęła zupełnie. Ktoś szarpnął mnie do góry, tak, że znalazłam się w pozycji siedzącej. To co zobaczyłam, najpierw wprawiło mnie w zdumienie, a później z histeryczny śmiech.

Przede mną, w czerwonym, starym fotelu siedział maleńki facet. Pewnie byłby zupełnie nagi, gdyby nie to, że jego całe ciało było opatulone w splątane, długie siwe włosy, wyrastające z brody i głowy. Na głowie miał migające jak światełka na choince czułki z napisem: BÓG.

Dusiłam się ze śmiechu i nie mogłam przestać. Nawet wtedy, kiedy jedna z zakonnic przywaliła mi w głowę trzonkiem wielkiego krzyża.

– Jam jest Bóg – powiedział tonem i z miną uczniaka, który po raz setny, wbrew swojej woli, musi powtarzać ten sam wiersz na próbie do szkolnego przedstawienia.

– A jam jest Marta – odparłam z trudem, bo nadal nie mogłam przestać zanosić się śmiechem, za co ponownie oberwałam krzyżem. Pomogło mi się uspokoić, ale nie zepsuło mi dobrego humoru. – O czego chcesz ode mnie, o Boże? – zapytałam, nie trudząc się, by zabrzmiało to poważnie.

Bóg spojrzał wymownie w sufit, mrucząc pod nosem: „Znowu to samo". Kiedy ponownie na mnie spojrzał, jego twarz miała wyraz mentorskiej wyższości, co wydawało się niemożliwe, zważywszy na jego nagość zakrytą przez skołtunione kłaki i śmieszne czułki na głowie. Nawet ja w końcu spoważniałam.

– Posłuchaj mnie, moje dziecko…

– Ale mój tata ma na imię… – natychmiast zamilkłam pod wpływem jego spojrzenia.

– Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Mam dla ciebie zadanie. Tylko ty możesz mu podołać

Zaczyna się… Jakie tylko ja?!

Wyraziłam głośno swoją wątpliwość. Zniecierpliwiony Bóg dał za wygraną.

– No dobra, nie tylko ty. Tak naprawdę mógłbym wziąć kogokolwiek z setek czy nawet tysięcy osób, ale trafiło akurat na ciebie i kropka. Ale miało to zabrzmieć bardziej dramatycznie. – Po jego minie spostrzegłam, że wolałby kogoś innego. – Ale do rzeczy. Chodzi o tego całego Pottera – znów spojrzał wymownie w sufit. – A konkretnie o Rowling.

Pstryknął palcami i w powietrzu pojawił się wykres ze słupkami.

– Jak widzisz moja książka – tu zrobił dramatyczną pauzę, a ja musiałam szybko odkodować, że chodzi o Biblię – sprzedaje się nieźle. Z Mahometem już się rozprawiłem, ale tuż za nią w rankingach sprzedażowych wszechczasów stoi książka o jakimś brylatym chłopaku.

Przypomniałam sobie obrazy w kościele i natychmiast odkryłam dlaczego Bogu zachciało się objawić akurat w tym miejscu. Skoro nad dobry wzrok przedkłada urodę… Spojrzałam na jego migające czułki i musiałam sobie natychmiast znów zaprzeczyć, co wywołało we mnie nową falę wesołości.

– Och, nie śmiej się, to dla mnie poważna sprawa. – wydął wargi jak obrażona mała dziewczynka. – Powiedz mi, co takiego ludziom podoba się w tej historii? Mówią, że ty też za tym szalejesz, więc proszę cię, opowiedz mi o tym.

Moją twarz wykrzywił wielki uśmiech. Zaczęłam więc natchniona opowiadać o tym jak ta seria wpływa na wyobraźnię, jakie budzi tęsknoty, jak bardzo wciąga, pomaga zapomnieć o rzeczywistości, a także jak opowiada o Dobru i Złu, rozbudza chęć do przygody, jest doskonałą rozrywką napisaną świetną prozą, pozwala uwierzyć, że obok nas jest inny świat, magiczny… Zaczęłam wchodzić na coraz bardziej patetyczne tony, kiedy nagle ponownie znów oberwałam krzyżem.

Bóg w zamyśleniu pokiwał głową.

– Tak myślałem… Kiedyś będzie trzeba napisać nową książkę. Tamta już nie trafia tak dobrze do czytelników – zasępił się. – Cóż, dziękuję ci za lekcję. Na pewno pomoże mi to w napisaniu książki. Ewentualnie pogadam jeszcze z tą Rowling. Może napiszemy z nią coś razem? – Wtedy uśmiechnął się do mnie po raz pierwszy i z tą miną wręczył mi czekoladowego zająca.

Z zadowoleniem zjadłam go od razu, chociaż świąt jeszcze nie było.


End file.
